


Typical Second Generation

by ArtyG500



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, All The Ships, All the Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Major Illness, Multi, OC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Percy Jackson is not Riordan's Percy Jackson, basically anything you think of will probably be there, deathandlife, multicutural, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyG500/pseuds/ArtyG500
Summary: Just your average power using families trying to make it in a normal day-today life. You heard that right, families, plural.  Of course, nothing goes the way they wanted too. The story starts out with Nicholas Black and his story.  Then you find out everyone else's stories and you figure out why our lives aren't really normal
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

_There once was this ferocious alpha male who had his amazing white haired sidekick. They had been best friends since birth, or well the alpha male's birth. His sidekick is an immortal being who has been around since the dawn of time._

_Hey! Wait Ash- I know this is an exaggeration of Nick's life. Let me live a little, It's not everyday your best friend and his wife are considered to be the strongest people alive. Yes, I know Nick is really a dork who is hotheaded, but give him credit, he's dead for christ sake._

_Oh wait you're still here. Yes this is a flashback, no I'm not the main event, even though I should be. That's besides the point. My best friend was Nicholas Black and his girlfriend was Nicole Swanson. I say it was because at this moment in time, because it has been centuries since all this happened._

_If you couldn't tell, I'm the white haired immortal being. Name's Logan by the way, but everyone calls me Soul. People get me mixed up with this so-called Soul Eater kid and I don't see it. But yea, this is a flashback. It's not gonna be your stereotypical cliche stories, because no one wants to read another one of those._

_You probably want some insight of what is to come, and honestly. It's a doozy, there are so many things I could say. I don't want to say anything that could spoil anything, well except that you know I'm immortal and there's an Ash included in this story._

_But I am gonna say that there is going to be hella LGBT representation in this if you're into that kind of st- and half of you left. Greaaat. To those of you who are still here, good, have a cookie._

_I just realized, how am I gonna start this. Do I go from the way beginning with my parent's generation? Do I start with my generation? There are so many choices. Okay okay Ash, I get it, no one wants to read about my thoughts. It’s nice to let them out though, it’s not like I was forgotten by a certain someone. Yea yea, Okay I’ll stop breaking the fourth wall, jeez._

_Where was I? I forgot, trying to figure out how to start this, hmmm. Maybe I should start from the beginning yea, yea that sounds good._

There was once an angel named Raziel. He started out having four children who will forever be immortal: Time, Clockwork, Grim Reaper, and Mother Nature. He, of course had other children li-

_What do you mean I shouldn’t start from the very beginning? I was just getting to the good part! Fine, I’ll start from when Noah was born._

Thalia was in her math class when she started to feel sick. She knows she’s in her last month of being pregnant, but she refused to stay home and rest. She raised her hand to see if she could go to the bathroom. She caught the eye of Miko who gave a concerning look. She star-

_Okay, okay! I won’t start with Noah. I’m gonna have to tell his story at some point anyways. Where do you think I should start? Wait, when Nic is born? Why? Oh yea, I forgot that’s why everyone got split up. This is why you’re married to me isn't it? Because I’m honestly hopeless without you. I love you too, I’ll come down for dinner after I finish whatever the hell the start of this book is._

_Ah, words come to me so I can eat. Aha! You are probably wondering who I’m talking too. I’m talking to my wife Ash, she’s in this story too as well as I am. I won’t get into specifics buuut, we are pretty cute together if I say so myself._

_I honestly do miss him, I miss everyone. It’s not the same here anymore. I’m considering going to Raziel and asking if I can be rebirthed, but I can’t. I have a family now, I can’t lose that again. Shit, I said too much, fuck how do I delete stuff? What do you mean I can’t! Fine, you guys win this time._

_Hmm, how about a game? It’ll just be between you guys and me. If you are the first person who can figure out who has the name James before it is revealed, you get to choose between a few choices of the next topic in a chapter. Don’t worry, it’s not going to be known at the start. If you figure it out, contact me in some way. I don’t know how you’re gonna be able to do that since I’m not a real person and this is just a figment of the authors head, holy shit. I gotta stop breaking walls. I literally punched a hole in my wall. Shit! Ash is going to kill me! I’ll spackle it later, heh I like that word, spackle._

_If there is anything you should take away from this story, is that you should never want to be immortal. It’s boring, it makes you sad, it just downright sucks. You start to miss your friends, who aren’t an eternal immortal being I should add. I'm just lucky I have Ash and my blood family with me. I can tell that Ash regrets it too, she’s always looking at her family photos and sighing all the time. Oh shit, it's late, I really gotta finish this and figure out how I’m gonna start this. Oh. I know how I’m gonna start this._

Thalia was walking around the medic with Nick and Jaxon on her hip, since they were fussing and crying over the gunshots of the war. After they stopped fussing, she set them down where Noah, Mike, Sky, Soul, Skull, Lyla, and Lexi were. She knows the risks of taking children to war, but she couldn’t leave her kids and neither could Daniel and Alina. 

She looked over at Alina, who is currently in labor, but isn’t looking good at all. Alina knew she wasn’t going to make it, but wanted to provide children of her own with Daniel. Thalia moved out of the way of Daniel who returned to be with his wife, since Alina had started pushing. 

She looked out and watched her husband as he shot the guy who was firing at Daniel when he retreated. She turned back to look at Alina, when she heard the cry of a baby. The first baby was deemed a boy, the second boy soon after the first one. Daniel was crying and praising Alina as she kept pushing, trying to get the third and final baby out of her. 

It wasn’t until 10 minutes passed, the cry of the third and final baby was heard. Daniel looked down at Alina, only to see her limp with her eyes closed. Thalia turned her head just in time to see her beloved husband go down with a bullet to his head. All that was heard from the medic tent was the scream and cries of Thalia and Daniel, as they realized their partners were dead.


	2. Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little blip of Nick's childhood and introduces a new character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse
> 
> pretty much it
> 
> enjoy

Nick didn’t know why Jaxon had to leave when he was only three years old, he didn’t remember he had a sister who was taken the day his father died. He only knew of his step-father Jeremy and mother. 

They lived in a two bedroom apartment, since his mother did not want to touch his father’s bank account or the manor that she was given as the next line of kin in the Black family. As far as he knows, he only has eight cousins, all lived in a different state with his aunt and uncle.

He is a lonely child, he misses his brother and his best friend who he had to say goodbye to when him and his mother moved in with Jeremy. He doesn’t understand the reason why he gets bruises from Jeremy when he breaks a rule or disobeys. He feels as if it is normal, so he doesn’t go to his mother about them. He’s five years old, he knows that bruises are normal as a child. 

He is usually home alone with Jeremy, since his mother is a part of the military and is currently going to public school, since that is all they can afford. He misses his mother dearly, he has only seen her a handful of times. He is told of stories of her by his aunt when she comes to visit and knows that she is a good person and would do anything for her family. 

He is currently sitting on the couch watching some kid show. He was home alone since Jeremy went out to go play poker with his friends. What he didn’t know was that his mother would be arriving home soon and the bruises from last night were still visible on his arms, face, and neck. He didn't feel the need to cover them up, as he was home alone with no one to scold him for not covering up the bruises. Nick was thinking about how things could go wrong, but right at the same time and he liked the rush of it. 

He heard the jiggle of the door knob and he felt his body tense slightly. He saw his mother’s familiar uniform and ran to the door “Mommy!” he practically screamed. Thalia smiled wide as she caught him and picked him up, tearing up slightly. She hadn’t noticed the bruises yet, but held him close to her body “Baby..” she started but went quiet as she took a look over at his body, “What happened?”. Nick just giggled “Me and Jer Jer were wrestling, You should see him!” Jeremy had taught him what to say if his mother asked about the bruises. He didn’t know why he had to memorize the phrases but went along with it nevertheless. 

“Mommy, when am I gonna see Logan again? I miss him..” he says softly, but in a sad tone. Thalia sighs, “You’ll see him soon, I promise you this. It’ll have to wait a few more months.” she says softly. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that he wouldn’t be seeing him for as long as she keeps getting deployed. She was only back for a week at most, before she had to leave her baby again. She didn't like leaving him, but if Jeremy keeps being the lazy pig he is and not get a job. She had too, to provide for her family. She was reminded of something, “Hey, do you want to go to your cousins’ house? Stay with aunty Miko for a while? You can see Logan there” she teased at the last part. Nick’s eyes lit up and he nodded repeatedly. He had been wanting to see Percy and Jason for awhile and now he wasn’t going to be alone anymore. 

Thalia smiled and nodded, “Okay honey, I’ll tell your father when he gets home. He won’t come with us.” Even though Nick lied to her about the bruises, and she knew that, she still was going to let him see his cousins.

She didn’t want to leave him alone with Jeremy, she never liked him. She had only married him so that Nick would have a parental figure at home whenever she would be deployed. She didn’t realize how bad things would get whenever she wasn’t around, and now since she has seen the outcome. She isn’t sure if she wanted to see that happen to her baby boy. Not after what happened to Jaxon, she shuddered at the memory.

Nick had laid his head on her shoulder and quietly said “I misseded you mommy..pease don’t leave me..” Thalia sighed, “I will try not to baby, but it’s hard, you know that.” Nick, without even realizing it, started to rub his arm with the bruises then nodded, “I know..” he had said in a soft tone. Thalia sighed and kissed his head softly “How about we go watch a movie, yeah? We can watch that movie that you have been telling Jeremy about.” Nick got really excited and almost leaped out of Thalia’s arms. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” he kept repeating, getting excited. Thalia smiled and set him down “Go get ready and we can leave, mommy has to get out of this uniform.” NIck nodded and ran to his room.

Thalia went to hers and Jeremy’s room to change out of her uniform, she then realized that most of her clothes were thrown out. She sighed and went through what she could find to try and make a cohesive outfit. Once she was ready, she picked up Nick and went to the car with him. 


	3. Kolby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small amount of smut

Kolby was running down the stairs with Mike following behind him, they were both laughing. Miko chucked and smiled, watching them “Jeez, they sure do seem happy about something.” Natalie chuckled and nodded “They’re 15, let them live a little” MIko nodded and lifted up her drink, “I’ll drink to that, Nat” 

Kolby and Mike went outside to their treehouse, which they built themselves. Mike practically tackled him when they were fully inside. Kolby laughed and held onto him, he had a big smile “Mikeyyy, whyy that hurt!” he fake complained. Mike smiled and rolled off of him “Jeez, you baby.” he teased. “I’m not a baby! I’ll prove it to you” Kolby said, getting on top of him, holding his hands above his head “See?” MIke chuckled “Oh sweetie, you have a weak grasp” he then rolled them over and overtook Kolby, he had a tight grip on his wrists.

He leaned in close, their lips only a few centimeters apart, “Now who has the upperhand?” Kolby blushed slightly, and struggled to get his wrists free. Mike just smirked and let him go, getting off of him and going over to the portable mini fridge that’s by the couch. 

Kolby took a few seconds to recover before getting up and sitting on the couch. “Drink?” Mike asked, opening the fridge door. Kolby was in thought then nodded “Yea, I’ll take a water” Mike nodded and handed him a water bottle, while he had a can of coke. He sat next to Kolby and leaned back “I remember when we first built this thing, we were like what? 12?” he chuckled afterwards, messing with the top of his can. Kolby was looking at him the whole time, “Yea, we were 12. It was us, your dad and Daniel who helped us. My father was too drunk to help” he said the last part in a softer tone.

Mike nodded “We really made it pretty, like look at it” Kolby still looked at Mike, “Yea, it really is pretty, everything in it is pretty as well” MIke smiled then looked at him. Kolby quickly snapped out of his trance and started to open up his water bottle, taking a big drink out of it. 

Mike chuckled softly “What’s up Jackson? Scared?” Kolby shook his head “Nah, I’d never be afraid of you.” Mike hummed “I’ll take your word on that.” Kolby cleared his throat, “So um, how’s your girlfriend?” Mike’s smile deflated a little “She broke up with me, she couldn’t wrap her head around the being the child of Life and Death thing. Funny part is? She already has a new boyfriend and we broke up Sunday.” he had teared up slightly mentioning her new boyfriend. Kolby’s eyes went wide, “Dude..I’m so sorry. You two were really cute together, and she went to another guy after three days of being single, that fucking sucks.” Mike just nodded, sniffling, “I know right? She’s such a bitch..I should’ve seen the signs, Kole. She literally was bullying my sister, because she has special needs.” he says softly.  “She bullied Lexi? That bitch..” he didn’t want to tell him about how she threatened to out him if he didn’t back off of Mike. Kolby wasn’t even out to most of his family, let alone to Mike. He only drunkly mentioned he was gay and had a crush on him when Mike dragged him to a party and left him with his now ex to get more booze. 

“I know right? She mentioned something about you though, I didn’t want to believe it before you told me. But I have to ask, are you gay?” he asked, sniffling a little afterwards. Kolby tensed, he started to sweat “What? I- um” he fidgeted, his anxiety slowly rising. “Hey, hey it’s okay Kole, you don’t have to tell me.” Mike reassured him. “N-No, now’s a good time to do this um, yes? Yea, I am gay..did she say anything else?” he was still nervous, but stopped fidgeting. Mike shook his head, “No, she only told me that you were gay. Is there anything else that I should know about?” Mike asked, he had a feeling something else was said, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. 

“Uhm..I-It’s better for me to uhm show you. Just in case, can you promise me that whatever I do, it’s alright?” Kolby asked nervously. “Yea, you have permission to do anything you want, I won’t get mad or anything.” Mike said in a comforting tone, it was similar to the one Kolby’s mother gives to him. Kolby hesitated before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

Mike didn’t respond right away, but when he felt him start to pull away. He went with him, kissing back and putting his hand on his cheek. Kolby put his hands on his upper waist, pulling him closer. He started to lay down on the couch and Mike went with him, laying on him as they continued to kiss. Kolby gasped slightly when he felt the weight of him on him. 

Mike took that opportunity to try and add some tongue and was slightly happy when Kolby opened his mouth more so that they could further the kiss. Kolby had his arms wrapped around his torso still while Mike had his hands on Kolby’s waist. Mike shifted a little bit, therefore causing his leg to brush against Kolby’s crotch. 

Kolby moaned softly and went to put his legs around him, but his eyes opened a little and thick black stripes was going across Mike’s face and he pushed him away slightly “Mikey..I thought you were gonna tell your parents about them..” he says softly, but also panting a little. Mike was confused until he looked at his hands and shook his head “I never did, I’ll be fine, I promise Kole. It’s nothing I can’t handle” he smiles softly. Kolby shook his head “It’s not fine, they’ve been showing up for months now. What if it’s serious?” Mike groaned softly “It’s not going to be serious, babe. Now can we get back to what we started?” Mike asked, using his powers to conceal the black stripes. 

Kolby sighed and leaned up to kiss him again, but they were interrupted by a knock to the trap door. The door was in the middle of the room they were in. Miko opened up the door “Boys, it’s ti- Oh, I’m so sorry to interrupt. I was just letting you know that I love you Kolb, I had a feeling this was going to happen soon” Kolby groaned, he was blushing furiously “Moom, get to the point” Mike was smiling the whole time, he looked down at Kolby. “Anyways, Dinner is ready. Natalie made pizza” Miko said then closed the door, smiling.

After a few seconds. Mike broke the silence “That was you coming out to her I’m guessing.” Kolby just nodded, he started to shake slightly “What if- What if she tells everyone.. Oh god, What if she tells my father?” he started to random, only freaking himself out more. “Hey, hey. You’ll be okay. She won’t tell anyone. Miko is the most trusting adult, aside from Thalia out of the whole gang of adults. Remember when Tyler came out? How Miko took him in as one of her own after his mother basically disowned him?” Mike said, rubbing his sides to try and distract him. 

Kolby just nodded, still slightly shaking “I-I don’t know what I’d do if he ever found out..He barely acknowledges Tyler.” Mike sat on the couch and pulled him into his lap, hugging him “You’ll be okay baby, I’m here, I will always be here.” Kolby just nodded, staying close and staying silent for a while. Mike held him and let him have his silence. 

Kolby then sighed “We should probably go eat” he said, getting off of him. Mike nodded and got up as well, fixing his pants then went to the trapdoor. Kolby was following him and closed the trapdoor, locking it when they both got out. They walked together back to the mansion, hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Repost of my story that was originally posted to Wattpad under the same pen name 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I have worked really hard on this and I am greatful that you ever had the slightest idea of reading this little story of mine.


End file.
